


Roses Can Bleed Too

by 3R1D4N_4MPOR4



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Crying, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Movie Night, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3R1D4N_4MPOR4/pseuds/3R1D4N_4MPOR4
Summary: Dear Ruby Rose only wants love, but all she can find is pain.  She can't take it out on other people, so she takes it out on herself.(Based on real events)





	Roses Can Bleed Too

Ruby and Oscar had been friends for years. Once the fight with Salem was done, she and Ozpin finally moved on into the afterlife, leaving Oscar behind to be his own person with his own life to lead. Although Ruby was sad that Ozpin was gone, for she had loved him the most out of anyone she had ever known, she was glad to have Oscar. Her feelings for Ozpin had attached themself to Oscar, which Ruby didn’t mind much, he’s a cute kid and he’s really sweet and brave.

They kept in contact with each other, living in the same town when it came to find their own places. Ruby had kept quiet about her emotions until she was sure the battle was finished for good. She had planned a whole day around it. She’d invite him out for coffee, walk with him to a local park, and sit and chat with him, where she’ll reveal her feelings. The day came, and she was ready to text him, but instead, he texted her first. Her heart fluttered, she was hoping it was something good. When she read it though, her heart sank. It sank like the titanic in a pool of emotions so black, you’d expect a Grimm to come crawling out of it.

“Hey Ruby! I wanted to text you and tell you the good news! I used the advice you gave me a while back about how to get a girlfriend, and it worked!” He included a picture of the girl. Ruby had never seen her before in her life. She was so emotional, she could barely stand. She had to sit down on her bed for a moment to process what was going on. ‘This can’t be happening’ she thought to herself as tears began to well up in her eyes. ‘No! It’s not fair!!’ She tries to hold it back, but she can’t. Tears drip from her silver eyes, spilling onto her pajama pants. Her mind is racing, a surge of emotions clouding her thinking. ‘I can’t believe he’s do this to me… I’M GONNA RIP HIS FUCKING HEART OUT!! I still have to be supportive, he’s my friend. At least he’s happy! I can’t talk to him ever again. Why would he do this?” Every thought stabbed her heart, the pain starting to feel like too much. She got back in bed and texted Yang that her plan’s not going to work because of an unforeseen obstacle. Yang asked her what’s wrong, but Rubes just set her scroll down and got back in bed to sleep for a good while.

It had been almost a year since her heart was broken, and she’s still not the same. She doesn’t go outside as much, she’s reluctant to do things with her friends, she mainly just stays at her house and watches TV. It’s fairly late in the afternoon, and she gets a text from Oscar. Her heart seems to slump as she opens it. She can’t believe what she’s reading. He’s asking her advice on whether or not he should get his girlfriend a promise ring for their anniversary. He’s got one picked out, he’s gushing about their future plans, it’s just too much. She texts him back with a hollow ‘go for it, but be careful’ before entirely checking out of the conversation. That stabbing pain in back, but this time it’s worse. She feels horrible for wishing they had broken up already. A good friend wouldn’t wish that, they’d wish their friend good luck on their future endeavors. She honestly wants to fight his girlfriend for his hand. She feels terrible, nothing is comparable, violence isn’t the answer, but the pain is unbearable. One thought rang clear in her mind. She can’t hurt his girlfriend, but she can hurt herself. 

Ruby had gone through a minor self harm phase when she was younger, but with help from her friends, family, and a therapist, she was over it. She had been clean for over 10 years now. But all that changed today. 

She rises off her chair and stumbles into the bathroom. She opens the mirror cabinet and locates the box of razors she keeps for her male friends who stay the night and need to shave in the morning. Without a second though, she brings it to her forearm and drags it lightly across her skin. Just enough to cut a few vessels. Blood comes up from the cut in little red dots that eventually drip down the side of her arm. The warm red of the blood contrasts beautifully against the pale color of her skin and the white porcelain of the sink. She stares at it for a minute, completely dead behind the eyes. ‘One more, and then I’ll stop.” she lies to herself. Just below the previous cut, another is formed. Two, three, four more. She reaches down to her cubital fossa before stopping. She stares at the pool of red forming in the sink, then back at her arm. Tears fall from her eyes again as she drops the razor, holding onto the sink for support. She retrieves her scroll from her pocket and phones Yang.

“Hello~?” Yang greets the other side of her phone with a sing-songy voice. All she hears on the other side is sobbing. “Ruby?” Her demeanor drops immediately from joyful to concerned. “Ruby, what’s wrong?” All her sister can do is try to speak through her sobs, but it’s hard to understand her. “Hang on Ruby, I’m on my way!” 

Yang hangs up and runs out of her house, grabbing her goggles on the way and hopping onto her motorcycle. She makes it to Ruby’s house in record time. She kills her bike and runs in, immediately finding Ruby in the bathroom. It takes her a second to process what happened, but when she figures it out, she springs to Ruby’s side. She turns on the water faucet and gets some warm water going before finding a hand towel. After wetting it, she very carefully grabs her sister’s arm and as delicately as possible starts cleaning off the blood. Minutes pass and Ruby has at least stopped crying. Yang is bandaging up her arm with gauze, being very gentle to as to not pull and tear her sister’s skin. Once that’s complete and everything is cleaned, Yang leads Ruby to her living room and sits her down so she can explain what happened.   
She tells the whole story from the beginning. How she had feelings for Ozpin, and how those feelings transferred to Oscar. The way she felt about him up to the point where Yang had helped her plan out how to tell him she loved him. What happened after she found out he had a girlfriend. Why she’s rarely been going out of the house. And then what happened today. She starts to break down again as she gets closer to the part of the story they’re at, leading Yang to wrap her arms around her sister and hold her close. Yang comforted her to the best of her abilities, but admittedly, this is her father’s specialty. 

“How about this. We call everyone over and have a movie night! We can watch some action movies or comedies to get you to laugh!” Ruby just shrugs in response, not caring one way or another. Yang grabs her scroll and starts texting everyone she can that there’s a family emergency. In just a few minutes, her friends and family are at her door with food, snacks, drink, and movies to keep everyone happy and busy. Blake pops in a movie while Weiss drapes a very fancy, expensive blanket that she brought from home around Ruby’s shoulders. It’s so soft and warm, she melts into it immediately. Taiyang and Qrow start setting up the table with the refreshments while Sun starts passing out plates and cups. Nora and Ren fix Ruby a plate first so she can get some of everything before the rest of the group eat everything on her. Finally, Jaune sits next to Ruby and gives her a nice, warm hug.

“If it makes you feel any better, I never really thought he’d be able to treat you right anyway.” Jaune tells her, quietly. She offers a small smile and grabs ahold of his hand to squeeze. He smiles at her too before reaching over and stealing a chip from her plate.

“Hey!” She turns to look at him, clearly trying to be mad. It doesn’t come across because she’s smiling too much. Once the food and drinks are distributed, everyone sits down in the living room. Blake hits play on the comedic movie she put in the player, and they all enjoy some healthy laughs. After another movie, it’s starting to get late, so everyone gets ready to head home after helping to clean up the place. Yang lifts a very sleepy Ruby from the couch and tucks her into her bed. Jaune comes with her so once she’s all nice and warm under her covers, he can give her a little goodnight smooch on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Ruby. Sleep well.” He whispers to her before shutting her light off and closing her door. He looks sad for a moment before Yang playfully nudges his arm. 

“Hey, maybe she’ll finally get over him and start noticing you for once?”

“I can only hope so..”


End file.
